A damper device has been used in a refrigerator or in an air-conditioner for opening/closing a passage for fluid. The damper device includes a frame, a baffle which is turnably supported on the frame, and a drive unit for turnably driving the baffle. The passage through which fluid is passed is opened and closed by the baffle that is turned. Therefore, the above-mentioned damper device is often structured that the drive unit is connected with a turning shaft of the baffle to turnably drive the baffle (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho 64-048571).
However, when the drive unit is structured so as to be connected with a turnable support part of the baffle, the baffle is required to be supported on a frame by using bearing parts. Therefore, the number of part items is increased and thus cost is increased and assembling work requires a lot of labor.